The Long Lost Sibling
by Sci-Fi-fangirl
Summary: AU, set in between Season 2 and 3 but set in 2015. All the characters apart from Elizabeth Magnus do not belong to me. Helen Magnus finds someone who has been in a stasis chamber for 142 years. How will she cope with the modern world and her surroundings as well as the purpose of the Sanctuary?
1. Chapter 1

**Sanctuary and all of the Characters but Elizabeth Magnus do not belong to me. They rightfully belong to their creators.**

* * *

><p>"Magnus, are you sure this is the right place?" The lone voice cut through the silence of the abandoned lab. "It looks like there's nothing in the sector of this lab."<p>

"Thank you Will. We've had no luck either. Keep looking," said another voice, which ended with the crackle of a radio.

Will Zimmerman and Henry Foss started into the darkness in front of them, their flashlights lighting the way. Nothing but grey walls and concrete floors, which stretched out into long corridors. Wires hung around them but none of them had any use.

After a few paces they came to a large, broken, metal door, which was slightly ajar.

"Finally something which isn't grey walls or floors!" Will exclaimed. "That information we paid for might be worth something after all!"

"Dude! Don't jinx it!" Henry said jokingly. "If you do then this hole trip would be a waste!"

It took them a few minutes to get the door open but when they did they were surprised at what greeted them. It was filled with machines that looked like they were meant for medical purposes. Some of them were in use, beeping at different intervals.

"Magnus. Err... You said this was the technology wing, right?" Will asked though the radio.  
>"Yes Will," Helen Magnus replied. "Hence I sent Henry down there with you."<p>

"Well you got the technology part right, there are machines down here, but it looks like most of it is for medical purposes-"

"Dude I found a computer!" Henry chipped in.

"I'm sorry Will. What was that?"

"Henry has found a computer. We're checking it right now but can you come down and look at the machines."

"Right Will, we'll be on our way."

* * *

><p>On the other side of the building Helen Magnus and Kate Freelander stopped searching as they received the message from Will.<p>

"Kate, I need you to come with me to check out something that Will and Henry have found." Helen said to Kate.

"If they have found some high-tech stuff surely Hank can deal with it? That's why you sent him down there." Kate stated as they started down the corridor.

"Will mentioned something about it being medical equipment."

"Still, shouldn't at least one of us keep searching in case it is nothing?"

"Will also mentioned something about finding a computer. Kate this way." Helen said while turning down a corridor.

The instant Helen entered the room she knew that Will was right: the machines were more for medical use than for technology research as it had said on the map they were given.

"Hank! Any progress on what this lab might be or what this stuff is?" Kate yelled across the room.  
>"We'll I just got past the fire walls they put in place so I should have the information in a bit." Henry replied.<p>

"So where is the medical equipment I need to look at Will?" Helen asked. Will gestured to the whole room so Helen took a stepped towards the nearest machine. After a closer examination of the machines Helen spoke up. "We'll these look like some sort of life support but not the type to sustain a conscious person. Those machines look like stasis chambers, explaining why there is this type of life support."

"Well. Magnus." Henry stuttered out as he looked up from his computer. "Erm. Doc. You may not like this."

"You can go ahead Henry," Helen replied replied looking calmly at the surroundings.

"Well... OK... Err. Right," Henry stuttered outta he looked at the computer screen to read out the information." Well you were right about the machines, this is a medical station, they don't have an infirmary. Well..."

"Yes Henry."

"It says here that. That this lab belongs to. To the Cabal. Well at least they did own it until their downfall and… yeah."

They all looked round at their surroundings. The uneasiness crept in and the grey walls looked more like a prison now they knew whom it had belonged to. They all slowly raised their guns, alert with the seriousness of the situation.

"Henry can you get all the information that you need and then we're getting out of here."  
>"One-step ahead of you Doc. Downloading all the information onto my tablet now. Should be ready to go in two minutes."<p>

"Ok. Everyone spread out, that includes you Henry after you've got the information from the computer. Check all the items in this room to see whether there's anything useful or dangerous. Meet me back here in five minutes."

After a minute Henry diagnostic to check the computer for any information that was remaining. Tucked away behind a well-concealed firewall was a small folder of information. Out of curiosity Henry started to read the file while transferring it to his tablet. He got half way into the file when he grabbed his radio.  
>"Doc, this is urgent!" Henry said hurriedly into his radio. "You need to get down to stasis chamber 16. There's some one in there but there is hardly anything on her file. It's blank apart from a picture of her and the stasis chamber she's in."<p>

"Ok Henry I'll meet you there," Helen replied.

Helen stopped her search abruptly, turned on her heel and ran towards stasis chamber 16. Whatever Henry had found it sounded important.

As she got closer she heard Kate's exclamation, "Oh my gosh! She's alive in there!"

When Helen got to stasis chamber 16 she stopped in her tracks. Will, Henry and Kate were standing by the machine. A young woman, about 19 years old, was standing in the chamber. Her blue eyes wide with shock. Her long brown curls falling over her right shoulder. Her navy blue, Victorian style dress was smudged with dirt and torn in places.

"Dear Lord," Helen said as she slowly walked up and touched the glass barrier.

"Magnus. She looks a bit like a younger version of you. Who is she?" Will asked.

Helen Magnus look over her shoulder at her team's confused expressions. Turning towards them she said, "She is Elizabeth Magnus. My younger sister."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first story so please excuse me for the mistakes. If there are any mistakes can you please tell me so I change them. I'm sorry if the cover is lame (I tried my best without Photoshop). If you have any ideas that you think might go well in this story feel free to send them to me or leave them in the comments.<strong>

**-Sci-Fi-Fangirl**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, Doc, is she like my aunt? But she looks younger than me!" Henry protested in confusion.

"We need to get this situation sorted. I'll answer questions in the briefing," Helen said. "Will. Kate. Search the lab. See if there is anything useful here, any belongings, anything. Henry, help me bring Elizabeth out of stasis."

"Kate you take the left side and I'll take the right side." Will said as he began to search the place. Kate turned left and began her search of the place.

Helen turned back to the stasis chamber. There was a panel at the side of the machine.  
>"Henry could you go back and tell me which life support machines have power?" Helen said while examining the panel.<p>

"Right away Doc," Henry said as he grabbed his tablet and walked off in the direction Will went.  
>Helen was left alone with her sister. The stasis machine was more complicated than others she had seen before but she was pretty sure she could operate it.<p>

"Doc," Helen jumped as her radio crackled. She had been so engrossed that she had forgotten about the others. "The only life support which operational and has power is the one marked 16." Henry reported.

"Magnus, there is nothing else in this lab apart from a satchel which might belong to your sister," Will said giving his report.

"Ok Henry," Helen said, speaking into her radio. "Slowly reduce the power to the life support and I'll do the same to the stasis chamber. Kate go and help Henry. Will bring the satchel to me please."

Helen started to drain power from the stasis chamber at the same time Henry was draining the power from the life support.

Shortly after Will arrived, holding the satchel, the glass barrier at the front of the stasis chamber opened outwards.

Elizabeth Magnus looked around in confusion. A minute ago there were her kidnapper standing there in front of her. Now two people, in strange clothing, just stood before her. She didn't know whom they were or why they were outside the stasis chamber but she was taking no chances.

"Who are you? Where are we? I demand you to take me back to Hyde Park or at least take me back to London," Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth calm down-" Helen started before she was cut off.

"How do you know my name? What have you done with me?"

"Calm down. We will take you back to London, it's not far. Then we will explain everything."

Just at that moment Kate and Henry came back from came back from de-activating the life support.  
>Elizabeth looked up in alarm. As she stepped further back into the stasis chamber she shouted, "What did you do? Why are they here? You will not do anything to me."<p>

"We mean no harm Elizabeth. We will get you back to London, we're really close. We promise we will explain everything." Helen said in a soothing voice.

"You mean absolutely no harm?"

"Yes."

"And we'll go back to London?"

"Yes. We could back now if you want?"

Elizabeth nodded reluctantly. She had been terrified of what could happen to her from what had already happened to her. Will handed her satchel to her.

"I think this is yours," he said nervously trying not to provoke her.

"Yes. Thank you," Elizabeth replied. She was bursting with questions but she didn't want to ask them, as she didn't know if the people around her would give her false information.

"Just one word of warning," Helen said while turning round to see Elizabeth. "The world has changed a lot since you last saw it. I hope you are not to alarmed when you see it."

* * *

><p>All that was going on as they walked through the grey halls fascinated Elizabeth. When they got to the van she was really confused.<p>

"Where is the carriage? Or are we just walking?" She asked.

"Err... We travel via this these days," Kate said gesturing to the van. "Come on. It's not like it's going to eat you up."

Helen glared at Kate. "Sorry," Kate mumbled in apology.

Kate, Will and Helen watched Elizabeth nervously climb into the van, stumbling when the van dipped with her weight. Henry helped her up as she was having increasing difficulty climbing in. Kate climbed in after her.

"Magnus. Are you sure it is fine to bring her back to London. It's like 150 years since she saw it. Don't you think it will be a large culture shock for her?" Will asked Helen.

"Will. I know it is a large culture shock for her but I have no choice. We'll try and introduce it slowly to her but if I don't take her back to London she'll think that we are the Cabal. I can't take her to Old City Sanctuary like we would usually because she will be shocked by the technology advancements and might refuse to go on the plane. My only choice is to take her to London Sanctuary and explain to her what has happened. She won't see any of London from the back of the van," Helen said climbing into the front of the van.

"This is going to be interesting," Will muttered to himself as he climbed into the back of the van with Henry, Kate and Elizabeth.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know how long this story is going to be but it might be long. (Just a warning)<strong>

**-Sci-Fi-Fangirl**


	3. Chapter 3

Luckily the ride back to the London Sanctuary was uneventful. They pulled into the back of the Sanctuary where the roads lead into an underground parking lot so Elizabeth wouldn't see anything else.

"Debriefing in my office in 15 minutes," Helen said. All but Helen and Elizabeth wandered off into the sanctuary leaving them alone.

"Where are they going?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, they're off to do what they want for 15 minutes," Helen replied. "Do you want any food or drink? We have 15 minutes," she asked her sister.

"Err... Can we just go to the pantry, if there is one?"

"Sure it's this way."

* * *

><p>"Will, are you still making that dreadful coffee?" Helen asked as she walked into the main kitchen, with Elizabeth following her, only to find Will stood making coffee.<p>

"Did you need the kettle?" Will asked innocently.

"In fact I do. You're lucky this time."

"Fine, fine. You have me. I'll try not to brew coffee when you are around," Will said jokingly as he walked out of the room.

"Is there a problem about coffee?" Elizabeth quizzed while she was making a cup of tea. Helen realized that there was going to be a lot of her firing random questions.

"No, there is nothing wrong with coffee, it is just the I have vowed not to drink coffee unless the it is an extreme situation. Don't let me put you off it though; I have enough of it with Will, Henry and Kate drinking it. In the meanwhile do you want some tea?"

"Depends. What is it like?"

"Here." Helen said while passing Elizabeth a freshly brewed cup of Earl Gray tea and a spoon. "The milk and sugar is right next to you is you want some."

"Do you still drink this! I love to drink this!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Yes we do but there are other varieties of tea as well, now. Come on, the briefing is in 5 minuets. And you might want to bring you're cup of tea."

* * *

><p>When they were all assembled the briefing started. They had agreed not to tell Elizabeth that abnormals existed yet so she wouldn't start panicking with the fact that there were abnormals when she didn't even know what year it was or the fact that Helen Magnus was her sister.<p>

Declan had already been briefed with what had happened earlier that day for the meeting.

"Welcome Elizabeth Magnus to..." Declan started before his voice faltered in uncertainty.

"The UK Sanctuary," Helen continued for him. "I believe we have forgotten introductions. This is Declan MacRae, Will Zimmerman, Kate Freelander and Henry Foss," gesturing to each person as she introduced them.

"So what is this 'Sanctuary'?" Elizabeth quizzed. At that comment hey all looked at Helen, unsure of what to do.

Helen had to make and fast. "There is an organization called the Sanctuary Network," Helen started telling the abridged version despite all the worried looks and the disapproving glare from Declan. "This is the UK Sanctuary and, as you can figure out, it is based in London. This is only one of the Sanctuaries from the Sanctuary Network: Canada, Germany and India are some other examples."

"That's new."

"You could say that. That is not the reason why we are here though. Will." They all looked at Will to see what would happen next. Of course Will knew what he was expected to do.

"Ok, I'm going to ask you a few questions and I don't want you to try and hide your emotions." Will started to talk in a professional manner that Helen had taught him. "Can you recall the account of events that happened after you were kidnapped?"

"Do we have to discuss this or can we move on to the next question?"

"It is ideal for us to know the situation you are in to help you."

"You want to help me?"

"Yes."

"Ok." Elizabeth sighed looking uncomfortable. Declan saw her posture and looked at Helen, who just nodded.

"When I was kidnapped in Hyde Park two men just walked up to me. One of them put a gag on my mouth and the other grabbed my hands so I wouldn't take the gag off. They bundled me into a carriage and took me to some other place, the place you found me.

When we arrived they pulled me violently out of the carriage, not caring about how I felt about all they were doing. By then it was a bit obvious that is was a kidnapping. I was walked down those long grey corridors, which lasted forever; if I couldn't keep up with the two of them they would just drag me.

I was pulled into the room you found me in, with all those - I would say machines but I'm not sure it would be the best answer. One of the men walked over to one of these... machines and pressed something on it. However the other man forced me to continue walking past the barriers. Some of them were occupied with weird creatures; I didn't get to look long though. Further down the aisle, after the places that were occupied, there were more places. They had their glass barriers open. The man undid my gag and shoved me backwards behind the opening. The glass barrier shut on me. The next second he had disappeared and you two know the rest."

There was a short silence, until Helen's monitor went off signalling an incoming call. Everyone looked around to locate the source of the noise. Helen sighed, stood up and walked around her desk to her monitor. To Elizabeth's surprise she started to operate the machine.

"The briefing is over. Will and Elizabeth stay behind please," Helen said as she sat behind her desk. She waited for all the others to leave the room before she started again.

"Will can you show Elizabeth to the guest rooms nearest the library and the library it's self."

"Yep, I got you Ma-" Will started before he abruptly stopped. They agreed not to call her Magnus when Elizabeth was around.

"And Will."

"Yes?"

"This time can you finish your paperwork in time."

"Just, go Will," Helen sighed as she gestured for him to leave with Elizabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello old friend. Is there a problem?" Helen greeted the video call, from the Big Guy, on her monitor.

"Ah. There is a fault in the system. Henry said last time it happened that it could take out the security protocols. Ah. I need him to fix it before any of the abnormals from the shoe get out," the Big Guy said gruffly in reply.

"I'll send Henry and Kate over as soon as possible. We cannot come back yet as we have a small situation, they will fill you in on the details."

"Ah. Should I meet them at the airport?"

"Yes. I'll send them over on the next available flight."

Helen ended the call and picked up her radio. "Kate. Henry. I need you to pack your bags and be ready to get on the next available flight."

"But Doc, you said we could have free time!" Henry whined.

"Henry, there is a fault in the Old City Sanctuary systems, we need you to fix it before we have any major problems."

"Fine. We'll be ready to go ASAP."

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was in the library reading when she heard a loud crash. She poked her head around the door and saw Will lying face down on the floor.<p>

"Kate next time don't leave your bag in the middle of the corridor." Will's words were slightly muffled as he was still on the floor.

"Well look were you're going next time Will!" Kate said defensively.

"Just take your bag and go wait by the car. I'm sure Henry won't mind you waiting there." Will yelled as he walked towards Elizabeth.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"I was coming to see how you were doing and Kate had left her bag in the middle of the corridor, so I tripped over it."

"Why have they got their bags?"

"Their needed somewhere else but we probably see them again quite soon."

"Oh, where?"

"You should ask... Helen on that one." It sounded weird to Will not to call Helen Magnus by her surname but her first name.

"Who's Helen?"

"My boss." Will replied trying not to sigh. At Elizabeth's questioning look he continued. "The person who lead the briefing and introduced us all."

"Right, I know what you mean now. She never did say her name and I'm too nervous to ask questions around the rest of your team mates." She confessed. "Where is she?"

"Erm... She's in her office. I'll go and see if she's busy or not." Will answered quickly and walked out of the library leaving Elizabeth, who just went back to looking at the books around her

He knew Elizabeth needed to know what happening around her because if she found out about the Sanctuary and the current state of the world, without them telling her, it would be even harder to explain. That meant he needed to convince Helen to let him tell her.

This was going to be a long day for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- This is probably one of my shorter chapters so I might be able to post the next chapter quicker than I have been posting before. Also I am sorry for not posting in ages (life is chaos).<strong>

**The last thing is thank you for everyone who has reviewed this story. There may not be many but it means a lot to me.**

**-Sci-Fi-Fangirl**


	5. Chapter 5

"Will there is a high risk of her having a mental breakdown and completely shutting herself off from us. Including you," Helen protested at Will's plan for the situation the were in.

"We have to explain to her eventually. If she finds out about any of what we do or what the current state of the world, on her own, she will completely shut herself off and maybe run away form us. We don't even know if the Cabal did anything to her when she was in the stasis machine." Will argued back to her. "Just let her know about the year and tell her the latest technology, History and fashion. Please Magnus. Then we can go back to Old City Sanctuary and explain the rest."

"Fine, but Will, can you help her through the culture shock? After all, I have a network to run. Anything else you need Will?"

"Just a list of all the new items and History since 18- when was it?"

"1873," Helen said with a sigh while writing down what Will needed. "Anything else or is that final?"

"And an up to data dictionary."

"There should be one in the library. If it's not up to date can you use the internet? By the way Will I still expect you're paper work in."

"Thank you Magnus and I'll try!" Will yelled from down the corridor.

* * *

><p>Will approached the with a folder full of paper. He won't sure how she was going to react but he prepared himself just in case she lashed out.<p>

He walked into the library to find Elizabeth reading a book curled up in a chair in front of the fire.

"Err. Elizabeth. Is it OK if we talk? Will asked nervously.

"Yeah sure. Is there a problem Will?" Elizabeth asked worried.

"Do you know what year it is?"

"No, I was too scared to ask," she admitted quietly.

"No it's fine, we just want to get you up to date with all the things that are going on."

"What do you mean?"

"Come with me. I'll show you," Will said gesturing for Elizabeth to follow him.

They walked out of the library, to the end of the corridor where there was a window covering the wall. There was a thick, heavy curtain drawn shut in front of the window preventing anyone seeing out or in. Will walked over to the side of the curtain where there was a cord to open the curtains.

"Ready?" He asked.

"For what?" Elizabeth asked in confusion standing by the parting of the curtains. She had been curious since she first awoke. She hadn't been able to see any of what was outside and was dying to know, not that she would actually die to find out. However she didn't want to get her hopes up and see something totally different to what she expected.

"This," Will said while tugging sharply on the cord.

Elizabeth gasped at the sight.

"Where am I?" She demanded. Outside was nothing she had expected. Nothing that she had ever seen before now or even dreamed about. The view from the 5th floor showed two-story houses in front of them with some flats to the side of those houses. In the distance you could see the edge of the city of London, with it's skyscrapers and tall buildings.

Elizabeth looked around at all that was unfolding before her. Everyone was going around their everyday lives. She looked at the people walking around and felt out of place. Nobody was dressed like her at all.

"This is London. London 2015."

"NO! That's impossible. Last time I remember the year it was 1873. There is no possible way I could say in one place for - err - how ever many years and ii would only feel like a few seconds!"

"It's 142 years and the machine you were placed in was a stasis chamber. To be honest I don't know much about stasis chambers. You'll have to ask my boss when she's not busy."

After she got over the initial shock she spoke. "So I need to catch up. Right?"

"Yeah, you do," Will answered holding out the folder he had been holding when he caught onto her eagerness. "So I got you this. If you go back to the library and start looking at it. It is put into sections: History, technology and fashion. I need to grab some things from my office then I'll be with you."

* * *

><p>Will and Elizabeth were sat at a table in the library. On the table was the folder laying open, various books scattered around, Will's paperwork and his laptop. He was explaining to Elizabeth how the laptop works and how to use it when Helen walked in.<p>

"Will-" Helen started before she was cut off.

"Here. And no it is not late," he said waving his paperwork he had completed without looking up from the screen.

Helen took the paperwork before continuing. "I am needed back at Old City Sanctuary. Do you mind staying here with Elizabeth?"

"Yep. Sure. No problem."

"Oh and Will," Helen stopped before the door and continued. "Declan said he has some filing you can do while you are here in the UK Sanctuary." With that she walked out of the library with Will looking grumpy after her.

* * *

><p><strong>So I got this chapter up quicker than I expected. I was going to put it up 2 days ago but Fanfiction wouldn't let me do it.<strong>

**If there is any questions you would like to ask feel free to message me about them and I'll get back to you.**

** -Sci-Fi-Fangirl**


End file.
